Eclipse
by furikakechan
Summary: The full moon is round and bright, then comes darkness, overshadowing the only light in the night. And as for the man who stands in front of me, why do his amber eyes shine so bright. I need to get away. He's dangerous. But it was too late, his claws have caught me and I soon fell to be his prey. Supernatural. M for future chapters and language. Asami Ryuichi x Takaba Akihito.
1. Chapter 1

Eclipse

Summary: The full moon is round and bright, then comes darkness, overshadowing the only light in the night. And as for the man who stands in front of me, why do his amber eyes shine so bright. I need to get away. He's dangerous. But it was too late, his claws have caught me and I soon fell to be his prey. Supernatural. M for future chapters and Akihito's vulgar use of language. Asami Ryuichi x Takaba Akihito.

This a one-shot request by Kunoichi of the Moonlight Night. Check out her profile for her stories~~ (winner of chapter 9 Hand in Hand questionnaire thingy~~)

Warning: F #$ing horrible grammar, OOC, run-ons and rated M for language usage etc. YOU'VE BEEN WARNED! (I just recently downloaded Grammarly app thingy, so I hope my grammar is not as cringe-y. ) Tell what you think. Did Grammarly improve my horrible grammar? I hope so.

Ah shit. Akihito thought as he rubbed his palm to his sweaty forehead, simultaneously wiping it off. It's the end of summer and beginning of autumn but for some shitty reason he's still wiping the sweat off like when it's Tokyo's hottest day in summer. If he didn't say anything, anyone would have thought he has just run a marathon with all that sweating. But no, he didn't. Why? Because he's currently sitting on a Shinkansen bullet train heading to Mount Mira in far south of Aomori*.

First, why was Akihito (a passionate criminal photographer), had to head to Mount Mira was all because of that stupid bird brain, shameless son of a bitch Mitarai. That shithead simply just didn't want that assignment, so he found a (reasonable) excuse and push it on him.

I swear when I get back, I'm gonna beat the shit out of him! Akihito thought as he once again wiped his sweat off. The guy sitting next to him was looking at him as if he grew two head. It pisses him off; especially how he's giving small glimpse occasionally when the four-eye neighbor of his thought he wasn't looking. It's so obvious. But more accurately to say, everyone in his eyes' reach was also looking at him funny too.

Ignoring the obvious stares of other passengers, Akihito toke out his assignment file and reread it.

"Sigh." He let out a deep breath. When I get back, I should strangle that shithead!

The assignment was to go to Mira mountain and stay at Shirogasa (White Umbrella) Inn and get a guide to their popular hot spot, where many witnesses had reported to see an extinct Japanese wolf. Second, to attend the area's traditional moon deity ceremony. Lastly, to investigate the 3 mystery case that happened in that last decade.

According to his sources, for the past three or four decades; there is always a case where every 12 years in the same month of August, a person would go missing- kamikakushi. The last three cases all happened exactly 12 years apart. In case 1, a Chinese tourist, Liu Feilong; went missing after arriving at Shirogasa Inn for a week. From testimonies of the inn's manager/owner and other customers at that time, it was reported that all the things the Chinese's luggage suitcase where untouched as if he wasn't planning to go elsewhere but at the same time everything in the luggage was still neatly packed as if the Chinese have not unpacked ever since his arrival. However, the manager stated that despite that, she often saw the Chinese in different kimonos and his clothes were always extravagant and elegant. So, thinking back, if his clothes were frequently changed yet his luggage was untouched, why is that so? How and possibly who was involved? Moreover, what makes this case difficult was that the missing Chinese was registered under for a single room in the inn's VIP room 'kagetsuki' room.

As for the 2nd case, another guest from the 'kagetsuki' also went missing, 12 years after Mr. Liu's, reported missing. Tamiwara Setsuko was a regular OL in her early 20's; leading a normal life around Osaka. It was reported by the victim's mother that her purpose for the trip was to herself up after a cruel break-up. Similar to the first case, her luggage was reported to be also untouched.

And from this point, not many people put much thought into why were people missing but after the 3rd incident, Shirogasa Inn became a well-known location for people to both visit and tour.

The third case, which caught mass media's attention which brought everyone's focus to Shirogasa was model Sudou Shu's kamikakushi. And again, he was alone and was also a visitor of their 'kagetsuki'. After the model's reported missing, in one night everyone started to investigate about Shirogasa. And from those research, the mass media also learned of Mr. Liu's and Ms. Tamiwara were also missing. So ever since then, not many people dare to sleep in 'kagetsuki', but instead, it has become an attraction and it allowed Shirogasa's business to flourish over the past decade. And slowly, the city began to hold ceremonies and festivals for their ancient God. Saying that the reason why people were kamikakushied was that their god was simply taking a bride. Therefore, every year they would hold a festival to celebrate.

Which of course Akihito thought was nothing but a bunch of bullshit.

For this assignment, he was made to do a report on Shirogasa Inn because it has been 12 years since the last victim's disappearance. And for whatever reason, he was booked for 'kagetsuki'. Not to say that he is scared that he might be the next victim; but of course, in the back of his mind, he would never admit when he watched a marathon of horror films.

Wiping his sweaty forehead, Akihito put away his papers and grabbed his sensu fan and fanned himself. Once again, he takes note of his four-eye neighbor making small glances at him before he decided to get some shut eye before his arrival to Aomori station.

The taxi ride to Shirogasa Inn was that bad, but like the train ride, the driver couldn't help but look at Akihito strangely. It's now the beginning of fall season, everyone in the area is wearing long sleeves and cardigans or what nor, but his current customer is wearing a dark navy sports shorts with black mid-calf socks while donning a simple logo-less tank plus a very worn-off black Vans. What made his customer stood was not only because of his attire but the fact that he was also sweating like crazy. Looking at his customer, all he hoped was that the young man was not someone dangerous nor did he by chance intake something dangerous.

Akihito could tell the driver was looking at him strangely like others were looking at him when he was on the train. The driver looked like he wanted to ask or say something to him, but he was glad the driver didn't. In conclusion, the whole ride to Shirogasa was eerily quiet and awkward.

By the time, he paid the driver the sun was starting to set. The driver was nice enough to unload his luggage for him, so Akihito wanted to give a little bit extra, but before he could the driver has left. Looking at the blood orange sky, the view looked magnificent, and couldn't help but whip his camera out and took few pictures.

As he was flashing his camera towards the beautiful sunset, Akihito didn't notice several women dressed in kimono came out of the inn to greet him.

"Takaba-sama." They all chanted, greeting him.

It caught Akihito by surprise. He looked at the two rows of women in wonder for a moment before he replied, "Thanks for having me." Shyly as he flashed his white front teeth while rubbing his back head.

He noted all those ladies were wearing identical beige kimonos with Sakura and white umbrella stitches decorating the border of the sleeves. They must be this inn's uniform.

They all gave a formal bow as he walked through them. Reaching to the main entrance of the inn, another lady opened the door for him as he brought his luggage in. This time a man greeted him instead, which he thought was not likely because it was custom for women to be the Okami-san*. But of course, he didn't voice his thoughts but instead allows the male Okami-san to lead him to 'kagetsuki' room.

The male Okami-san didn't say much but only showed Akihito the layout of the room and politely asked when would he like his dinner. Which Akihito in return politely replied, "if possible around 7". The Okami-san then formally bowed before leaving and stated that the food will arrive at 7, and would notify him ten minutes before they serve the food.

So as of now, Akihito has a little bit over an hour before dinner. So he decided to take a hit at his private onsen hot spring. When the Okami-san showed him the open hot spring, he knew what he was gonna do first. Leaving his luggage to the side, Akihito quickly head towards the onsen while stripping off his clothes; leaving them scattered and crumpled in random places of the hallway.

After scrubbing his both clean, Akihito walked in the onsen. He could feel the heat slowly melt way his fatigue as he closed his eyes. After sitting for about a good 10-15 minutes, he got out. He took a fluffy towel from one of the racks and dressed in the inn's provided kimono. Beautiful! Akihito thought once he laid eyes on it. It was black with very detail embroideries of varieties of flowers, cranes, butterflies, and animals in gold. Upon the first touch, it was soft and silky.

After patting his body and hair dry, he embodied the beautiful kimono. After wearing it, he then noticed how feminine the cut of the kimono was. They must've prepared the wrong one. Seeing there were no other kimonos around, he tied the obi sash to his waist casually leaving his chest exposed and legs semi-exposed. The sleeves were dangling at each arm as he strode back to the living. As he walked back to the hallway, Akihito noted that his scattered clothes were nowhere to be seen.

Once he reached the living room, he noticed the tea was already made and decadent pastries were laid out. Feeling very relaxed after the bath, Akihito poured himself a cup of tea as sat on a cushion. He sat there for a good moment before he slowly becomes sleepy. 'It must be those buttery pastries I just binged on-ohh~ they were so gooood' he purred to himself silently before his eyes completely shut.

"Takaba-sama." He heard some addressing him. "Takaba-sama." The voiced addressed again but this time with small nudging to his shoulders.

Opening his eyes, he saw the Okami-san looking slightly pale and worried for a split second before returning to his polite smile. "I sincerely apologize for disrupting your sleep, Takaba-sama but we've been trying to wake you up."

Looking at the Okami-san in confusion, he questioned, "What happened?"

"Takaba-sama, you don't remember?"

Akihito shook his sleepy head in 'no'.

"When we came in 10 minutes before dinner and saw you napping comfortably. Before we could ask for your decisions, you told us to come back in an hour."

"Hmnn~" Akihito hummed listlessly. "Then I've must have forgotten then hehe," he said sheepishly before clapping his hands together forming an apology. "Gomensai~"

"Not at all, Takaba-sama. Would you like us to prepare your supper now?" The Okami-san asked.

"Oh. Yes, please!" He noticed how the Okami-san was staring at him for a moment and looked almost shy looking at him directly. So he looked down at himself for a moment. His attire was horrible despite the beautiful kimono. He looked so untidied and disordered with the kimono off one of his shoulders flashing one of his nipples and although the Obi was still around his waist it was very loose.

"Oh!" Akihito blushed heavily as he frantically covers himself with the kimono.

"T-takaba-sama, I-If you'd like, please allow me to help to put on the Kimono for you (correctly)."

Although the words were not discreet, Akihito was already red from embarrassment. Well, it was no one's fault that he didn't know how to put on a kimono correctly. It was always his mom who dressed him in his 7-5-3 (shichi-go-san) and coming of age ceremony. Therefore, he had no knowledge of it or anyhow.

"Y-yeah, if you can." He said hesitantly.

After fixing the Kimono right, the Okami-san excused himself saying he'll have the dinner ready shortly.

Waiting for dinner to arrive, Akihito decided to open the closet windows to get some fresh air. Breathing in the cold fresh air, Akihito couldn't help but shiver a little. _Hey! I'm not sweating like a madman anymore!_ Akihito realizes.

 _Since when?_

Hmmm, this might be longer than what I intended. So, this One-shot thingy is most likely going to have a few chappies~~. As for the numbers of chapters, I think it's going have at most 4-6. Tell me what you think. Please review~~. And thank you for all of those who participated in Hand in Hand's random question thingy. You'll see weird questions pop up more.

See you next chapter~

*aomori- Aomori does exist in JP, but as for this fanfic, the location of where I stated is not real.

Furikakechan

Ps. Don't expect fast update, please.


	2. Chapter 2

Warning: Rated M for language usage, and future chapters. Horrible grammar, spelling, run-ons, and so on. You've been warned. Unbeta'd.

previously on chapter 1:

After fixing the Kimono right, the Okami-san excused himself saying he'll have the dinner ready shortly.

Waiting for dinner to arrive, Akihito decided to open the closest windows to get some fresh air. Breathing in the cold fresh air, Akihito couldn't help but shiver a little. Hey! I'm not sweating like a madman anymore! Akihito realizes.

Since when?

.

.

.

Chapter two

Akihito tried to think back when he stopped sweating. He remembers sweating like crazy when he got in the taxi, and also notice how the taxi driver looked at him skeptically. He remembered about wiping off his sweat when he got off. But then the next moment he forgot all about it when he was taking pictures. Hmn. How weird. And then once he got inside the inn, he even recalls feeling relaxed and cool because of the AC. Hmn...Maybe it's then that he stopped sweating Akihito brainstormed.

Sitting on a cushion crosslegged while elbowing a short table, Akihito was getting hungry. He searched for the pastries that were on the table before he napped but could seem to even see a shadow of it. It was like they disappeared into thin air..or the ladies took them away because dinner is about to be served.

Who is he kidding? There's no way things can disappear into thin air (the pastries), nor things get cleared out (his clothes) on their own! As if feeling a cold air, his goosebumps raised in defense.

Soon Okam-san and two others came in carrying a tray of food. Akihito watched as they put many intricate design bowls and plates in front of him. Each was a masterpiece on its own with different colors, shapes, sizes, and texture like this current plate in front of him; the outer ring of the bowl is beautiful light green and the center is a small palm size of salad appetizer topped with edible yellowish flowers and edamame beans. The salad was light and full of surprises, the beans were lightly salted and warm while the whole plate itself was cold. There was a hint of a citrus-yuzu-in the sauce. Akihito enjoyed the salad slowly and the same could be said for the entire meal. As a typical foodie, he deemed this to be his most wonderful and artistically pleasing meal his entire life. By the time he finished, he almost regretted not capturing it in his frames for good memory, until Okami-san told him that he will have more chances of doing so staying at this inn.

While Okami-san is clearing the plates, Akihito is enjoying dessert- a green tea parfait topped with red beans and plenty of Hokkaido milk whipped cream and raindrop cake with kinako soybean powder and brown sugar syrup.

"Okami-san, just a quick question," Akihito asked while munching his dessert.

"Hai."

"What was the 甘い菓子（あまいかし)sweet snack you guys left on the table when I came in? It's soooo good!"

"If you enjoy it very much, you can also buy it as a souvenir at our lobby." Okami-san happily informed, assuming Akihito was asking about the 水ようかんMizu youkan*.

*Mizu youkan- a thick, jellied Japanese dessert (wagashi) made of red bean paste, agar, and sugar. Usually in a block form and eaten in slices (wiki).

"Thanks!" Akihito thanked and continued munching away.

Once he finished clearing out the parfait and raindrop cake, Okami-san dutifully carried out the remaining plate and glass cup before excusing himself bidding Akihito a good night. Akihito returned the gesture and also bid him a good night. For all he knows, he is super happy to know that he can now buy those tasty pasties on his way back. He decided and is determined to buy at least seven boxes. One for his co-workers to share, another one for his parents and one each for Kou and Takato and the remaining three for himself, he greedily grinned. Mwahaha.

Akihito woke up peacefully without his alarm for once, other than feeling slightly cold he had a great sleep. He woke up with a semi-peaceful smile. He must've had a great dream, he thought but remembered nothing about it. As soon as he stood up, Okami-san greeted him and neatly made the bed (futon) and tucked it in a near closet. While two others readied a new set of toothbrush, towel and morning essentials. Akihito who was still in lalaland even allowed them to change out of his kimono into another set. This time its a beautiful golden brown color of a maple leaf which also matches perfectly with light brownish almost to platinum hair. Okami-san did the Obi while another stabilize the half-asleep photographer. A cloth over his Kimono acts as a bib while he brushed his teeth nonchalantly. Once Akihito was fully awake, Okami-san who looked ghastly pale plus a few others were already bowing in dogeza excusing themselves. It made feel a bit weird yet spoiled to be serviced to such perfection because (definitely) he's here for a job-not to enjoy and relax- and lastly he didn't pay for it; his boss did.

...

An hour later Okami-san returned, but this time does not pale in skin "Good Morning Takaba-sama," he greeted' but was greatly surprised by Akihito's form embodying a luxurious Kimono. Feeling slightly cold, a small fear and suspicion rose in him. In a matter of seconds, Akihito noted how Okami-san's warmth in his face turned pale and icy. "Good morning, " he greeted again. "When would you like your breakfast?" he asked almost stiffly.

"Good morning Okami-san! I'm sorry about this morning I was still half asleep when you guys came in to clear up the futon and change my Kimono," he waived he furisode and complained "but next time choose a short one, this one is too long and heavy."

"O-Of course," Okami-san replied this time with a stiffer voice as he bowed. He could feel sweat forming on his forehead, neck, back, arms and palms. Okami-san stayed in the low bow for a long period of time until Akihito notice and stated in a rushed tone out of awkwardness and guilt, "Oh, yes, please. You can serve breakfast."

"Hai"

When Okami-san rushed out, Akihito noticed how he was sickly pale to the point he could compare him to a sheet of paper. 'Maybe he's feeling sick, he shouldn't push himself too hard...'

On the other hand, when the Okami walked out, there were tears in his eyes for fear of what he speculated has turned into a reality. As he walked along a dark corridor to get his guest's breakfast, his heart began to beat louder and louder until he could hear it and feel it from his eardrums. A cold air draft around him until he could feel it in his bones as he shivers. He stood on the same spot in the dark path silently as if waiting for this feeling to pass. And it did. Soon the Okami walked out of the corridor in silent steps and disappeared into the many paths of the inn. Those who quickly got a glimpse of his profile thought he was more bewitching than usual yet sharper.

...

In a matter of a short time, breakfast served to him in the same manner as yesterday's dinner. This time it wasn't Okami-san who served him, but he didn't question the Okami's absence. Akihito was very pleased with the selection for breakfast but the only thing he had trouble was deboning the grilled fish. A server saw Akihito's difficulty with it and helped him debone the whole fish. Slowly he enjoys the meal before he determined himself to finally start working.

Opening a storage closet, he had his olive Lihit Lab Smart Fit pouch plus strap beside his almost untouched suitcase. Since they provided him with a change(s) of clothes (and underwear), toothbrush, towel, and even shoes; Akihito didn't open his suitcase for anything, All his work stuff he needs for this assignment is already in his olive pouch. Notebooks, pens, wallet, earphone, refill for film, a disposable camera, his phone and camera charger and an extra battery for his camera.

Holding his olive pouch, Akihito was ready to go out until Okami-san popped out of thin air suggested him to allow them to change him into something more comfortable and convenient. Instead of a Kimono this time, its a Yukata in the same color. The sleeves were a lot shorter and lighter; the design was similar too. Instead of embroidered stitches this time, its printed: maple leaves with simple white fan patterns and gold specks.

"Okami-san, you looked very sickly this morning and you look even paler now. Please don't push yourself so hard, remember to take occasional breaks."

"I'm sorry for worrying you, Takaba-sama. But this is my job and I pride myself in the work I do. I will honor your advice and take a short break so now if you excuse me. But if you do need me, don't hesitate to call for me, Takaba-sama"

"Un, go ahead."

"Hai"

Shortly after the Okami and severs left, he sat idly for a moment before his mind finally landed back on task. 'Okay, let's get to work!' Looking at his phone, he still has a little over thirty minutes before his appointment with a guide to lead him to this area's hot spot and conveniently, the guide is willing to pick up in front of the inn. So he can take his time to do things as he, please; so he decided to hit the lobby to look for those pastries in the souvenir corner.

He looked around for over ten minutes but has yet to see the same pastries. He already picked up two cans of osmanthus tea which is one of the many things the inn is famous for. A few udon packets and lastly a pack of nori shio senbei.

The only receptionist for this corner was a very elderly woman sitting very leisurely on zabuton looked like had hearing problems so he didn't want to bother her; plus he couldn't find it, he reluctantly gave up thinking, 'since its so tasty so maybe its sold out T^T.' He then waits in front of the inn after he returned to his room to quickly put down his purchase. To his surprise, the guide was already there once he stepped out of the inn. The youth was dressed in casual dark jeans, plated long sleeve with good hiking shoes. He carried himself with a carefree attitude and a smile light up his face once he saw Akihito.

"Takaba-sama, thank you for choosing HOT SPOTS as your guide, my name Amano Misaki."

to be continued.

Oh no! What's happening to Okami-san? What do you think Okami-san is speculating? A new mysterious character has made his appearance. What do you think he's up to?

There are some Japanese terms I used like nori shio senbei, zabuton and etc but I'm now too lazy, tired and sleepy to wiki it for you guys (but I did so for Mizu yokan idk why). feel free to google it on your own if you idk what it is. I'm sorry. *bows 90 degrees*

Maybe some of you guys can tell I love love love love super LOVE food, so I wrote a very mini description about the salad. I tried to keep it short (because I didn't want to get off topic) but in reality, I was trying to stop myself from doing so~~ I wannteedd to describe the food-but didn't- _(:зゝ∠)_.

Hope to see you next chapter.

furikakechan~~


End file.
